


Everything for You

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabblethon, F/M, Fluff, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: day four prompt forwondertrevnet drabble-a-thon!





	Everything for You

_ “I wish we had more time… _

_ … I love you.” _

Steve's last words had tucked themselves inside of her heart and carried her forward for nearly a century. Then all of a sudden Steve was back and and those words served total new meaning. 

“I love you.” 

Diana made it an effort to tell Steve that she loved him as many times as possible per day. He always returned the sentiment and told her that she didn't always need to be so adamant about it. Diana wouldn't have any of that. 

Every time she went out for a mission with the League or responded to a local emergency she would never fail to leave Steve without a kiss and telling him that she loved him. In the beginning he always would blush and hide his face away from her. As Diana kept persisting with it, he began to not only accept it but to actively look forward to her affection. This was one of the things he realized that had progressed in society while he was away. It was much more common for partners to to give and receive displays of affection like that. 

Whenever she would return, and if he was at home to see her come back, she would always greet him with a bone-crunching hug and words of love. Regardless of the fact if the event for her intervention was long or short, difficult or easy, Steve would always help her out of her uniform and into the shower. 

After one particularly draining battle, Diana returned home so overtired as to be almost drunk. 

“I do this for you.”

“What?” Steve was turning the shower on and checking the water temperature as Diana continued getting undressed. 

“Going out and helping people. Saving the world. Everything is for you.” 

He stilled and turned towards her. He'd never heard her talk like that before. “Me? Really?” 

Diana walked to him and cradled his face in her hands. She could crumble a building with those same hands if she saw fit, but she handled Steve with the lightness of a feather. “You fill me with so much joy. You taught me that there is goodness in this world. It's why I continue to fight.” 

A myriad of emotions played across his face as he took in her words. “Diana…” He was struggling with what to say. “All I ever want to do is make you happy. You've already made me the happiest I could ever be.”

“I love you more than anything.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
